Descente d'un homme amoureux
by Mac DyE
Summary: Deathfic... Y'en a qui vont detester une certaine personne après ça...! OS


je suis fondamentalement CONTRE les deathfics, mais là j'étais à la fois déprimée et de mauvais poil... Donc... voilà (y'en a qui ont eu peur sur **Projet SG**... je suis donc terrifiante quand j'écris des deathfics????????)**_

* * *

_**

_**Titre :** Descente d'un homme amoureux_

_**Saison :** saison 2 ou 3_

_**Disclaimer :** nan-nan, j'ai vérifié à la boite aux lettres, toujours rien... ils ne sontdonc pa-t-a moi... TT_

_**Personnages :** plein plein... à vous de lire et de trouver..._

_**Résumé :** deathfic en masse (y'en a qui vont detester Ronon après ça...)_

* * *

Tout est cassé…

Tout est détruit…

Les sentiments autant que les vies…

**oOo**

La prise de conscience fut dure… "Je l'aime"

Plus dur encore fut l'oubli… "Elle ne m'aime pas"

**oOo**

La voir, au début, permettait de se sentir à l'aise dans ce monde étranger.

Puis, peu à peu, cela devenait une question de survie.

C'est devenu une habitude.

**oOo**

Ne plus la voir devint peu à peu un manque.

La voir avec d'autre devint une torture.

La voir avec _lui_ devint un cauchemar.

**oOo**

Pour se rassurer, il tenta une approche plus personnelle.

Elle ne semblait pas comprendre.

Il tenta encore.

Elle comprit.

**oOo**

Au début, elle semblait hésiter.

Elle fini par accepter.

Il fut heureux… Un court moment.

**oOo**

Très vite, la réalité le rattrape… "Elle ne m'aime pas".

Il essaya d'oublier. De continuer.

Sans succès.

**oOo**

Tout à coup, le paradis devint enfer.

Les souvenirs devinrent la bouée de sauvetage.

Le présent devint horreur.

**oOo**

Puis elle fut sincère… "Je ne t'aime pas."

A ses yeux à elle, il n'était qu'un ami, un frère.

Pour lui, elle était sa survie.

**oOo**

Ils se séparèrent.

Il voulut repartir de zéro.

Il réussit… Au début.

**oOo**

Puis il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le cauchemar devenait réalité.

Elle ne restait plus qu'avec _lui_.

Avec _ce traitre_.

**oOo**

Depuis le début,_ il_ connaissait ses sentiments.

Au commencement,_ il_ tentait même de l'aider.

Puis _il_ changea de visage.

_Il_ lui prit celle qu'il aimait.

**oOo**

La colère et la tristesse envahirent son esprit.

Détournant sa vision des choses.

Masquant la réalité.

**oOo**

Puis il eut cet "accident".

Il les vit.

Il en fut sûr… "Elle l'aime _lui_. Pas moi."

**oOo**

La tristesse et la résignation s'estompèrent.

La colère et la haine grandirent.

La folie vint au monde.

**oOo**

Il se retrancha dans son univers.

Les combats. Le silence.

Il les maudissait.

**oOo**

Il redevint un sauvage.

Les autres commencèrent à l'éviter.

Leur peur de lui revint. Comme avant.

**oOo**

Il perdit toute leur confiance.

Plus personne n'avait foi en lui.

Sauf elle.

**oOo**

Elle décida de lui parler.

De comprendre.

Il voulu expliquer. Mais aucun mot ne sortit.

_Il_ était là aussi.

**oOo**

A la place des paroles, les coups.

Tout se passa très vite.

La haine, la colère, encore et toujours.

**oOo**

Il _le_ frappa. _Le_ détruit.

_Il_ faillit mourir.

Elle devint alors distante.

Elle le haïssait.

**oOo**

La violence devint alors un mode de vie.

Plus de paroles, plus de sourires.

Juste le mal… La douleur.

Douleur qu'il devait faire ressentir aux autres.

**oOo**

Chaque parole eut pour réponse un coup.

On voulu le soigner.

Il refusa.

On voulu alors l'enfermer.

Il frappa.

**oOo**

Frapper. Toujours frapper.

Fort. Toujours plus fort.

Haïr. Haïr plus que tout.

Ne plus penser. Ne plus penser à rien.

**oOo**

Cela devint une guerre ouverte.

Tout le monde en avait après lui.

C'est ce qu'il croyait.

**oOo**

Il s'enfuit dans les quartiers vides.

Il fit des raids.

Il tua.

Il perdit la raison.

**oOo**

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de la récupérer.

Qu'il n'y ait plus que lui.

Alors il les tua.

Tous. Un par un.

**oOo**

Bientôt il ne restait plus que lui.

Et elle.

Et _l'autre_.

**oOo**

La colère.

La haine.

Son esprit s'embruma.

**oOo**

Il ne se souvient pas de se qui s'est passé.

Mais il voit. Du sang.

Son cadavre dans les bras.

Son cadavre à elle.

**oOo**

Dans la cité. Partout.

Sang. Mort. Désolation.

**oOo**

Après la colère, la tristesse.

Le manque. Les pleurs.

Il était désormais seul.

Il les avait tous tués.

**oOo**

La cité était vide.

Il n'avait plus d'ami.

Il n'avait plus rien.

**oOo**

L'espoir était détruit.

Par sa faute.

**oOo**

Il ne lui restait qu'une balle.

Il l'utilisa.

Il n'y avait désormais plus un vivant sur Atlantis.

**oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo**

_Rapport du Colonel Mitchell après la mission sur Atlantis:_

_Tous les habitants sont morts. Tous tués par balle ou poignardés. Le Dr Weir a été retrouvée dans son bureau, morte d'une balle en pleine tête. Les Dr McKay et Zelenka ont été poignardés dans leur sommeil. Le Dr Beckett est mort fusillé, probablement en tentant de protéger le Ltd Cadman, retrouvée derrière lui, égorgée. Le Major Lorne et ses hommes sont morts noyés dans une pièce d'Atlantis immergée volontairement. Le Colonel Sheppard a été retrouvé littéralement coupé en morceau. On estime qu'on lui a d'abord tiré une vingtaine de balle à travers le corps. Le civil Ronon Dex a été retrouvé, mort d'une balle dans la tête, avec le cadavre du civil Teyla Emmagan dans ses bras. Morte par étranglement._

* * *

_Alors... Z'avez compris où faut vous expliquer...?_

* * *

Special Previews! Je suis fière de vous, vous avez trouvé qui c'était:-))) 

**Alpheratz :** waah t'es la première à me dire que ma fic est belle! merki merki, j'suis trop heureuse! (gaaaaa!) :))

**Navis :** oui c'est vrai que c'est plutôt une massacre-fic (lol) mais de là à être terrifiante... huahaha je vais vous faire faire des cauchemars (rire sadique) (niark niark niark)

**Choupinette :** ah toi aussi t'y vois un massacre? lol ben voui... en + t'as raison, c'est bien qui tu sais!

**VLU :** bah voui c'est morbide mais c'était grave mon humeur du moment... au fait, JOYEUX ANNIV' (oui, je sais, je vais le marquer partout maintenant!) (ga!) _(--boulet--)_

**Idrill :** non-non, c'est pas Rodney, le poooooooovre! tu veux d'autres fics enigmes??? raaaaaah tu vas m'en donner du travail toi! lol

**Charlie :** aaaaaah charal (lol) heureuse que ça t'ai fait rire, je crois bien que t'es la seule

**Sophieat :** héhé vive le massacre total, ça defoule. en effet c'est bien qui tu crois!


End file.
